


the pineaples

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Goths, Holy Water, Pineapples, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seidu grew (WAS TORUTRURED) oujt of his goth phase :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	the pineaples

**Author's Note:**

> wouldint it be funny if the seiodeus were switched tos liked. weird ass pineaple seidou was at the ccg and brown sad seido is the agoureri. wel thyat s whgat i found out HGEr.e

"T-Takizawa?" Akira whispered in disbelief. She thought he was dead. But he stood there in front of her, completely different from the Takizawa she knew.

She dropped down to her knees. He had been... ruined. He was no longer the weird white-haired boy that only came to work every other day because he liked to eat whole pineapples at work and he got food poisoning and was in the hospital every other day. No longer the man that would coat his hands and feet in pineapple juice and crawl up the walls like a spider, then fall down and break his ribs and need to go to the hospital again. He no longer had the wild, bleached white hair, the eyeliner and lipstick, the black clothing that he wore; he had seemingly never grown out of his goth phase. Akira acted as though it were annoying, but secretly, she found it adorable.

But now... it was as though he had been stripped of everything that made him so eccentric. His hair had been cut trimly, the natural brown grown out so that not a hint of white was left. All his makeup was gone, and he held himself in a shier way. The old Takizawa had no shame in being himself. Not to mention he was a ghoul now.

"H..hi, Mado..." Takizawa said, looking down at his perfectly ironed uniform, tears filling his mismatched eyes.

"What-what happened to you?" Akira sobbed.

"They tortured the goth out of me." He looked back up with a broken smile. "Kept dumping holy water all over me, washing off all my makeup... they never allowed me a pineapple again."

"I...I have one here..." Akira gulped and took a massive pineapple out of her pocket. "I carried one at all times since I thought you died...as a reminder..."

"R-really?" Takizawa asked. He took the pineapple and swallowed it whole, then died instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> i cantr write hese guys in character but does that realy matter when this is the fucking situatuion


End file.
